MI ALMA GEMELA
by ope-hana
Summary: DESPUÉS DE 5 AÑOS CIERTOS MAGOS SE REENCUENTRA Y SURGE NUEVOS Y VIEJOS AMORES
1. Chapter 1

**ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

><p>Terminando lo de zeref el gremio más problemático de todo magnolia estaba demasiados felices entre risas y peleas juvia estaba feliz hasta que entro el maestro que pronto hablo con miraJane para que llamara a natsu y a juvia<p>

Los dos magos entraron con la mejor sonrisa. Después de una hora salieron de la oficina con cara de poco amigos.

Todos les peguntaron que paso a lo que ellos solo les regalaron una sonrisa y se salieron, sin decir nada.

Había pasado un mes sin rastro de los magos, happy que solo se quedó con Wendy empezaba a extrañar a natsu. Al día siguiente todos estaba en el celebrando un noviazgo cuando llegaron natsu y juvia los dos venia cansados que no le tomaron importancia lo que pasaba lo que el maestro los llamo para ver si habían cumplido la misión secreto después de hablar varias horas con ellos, bajaron viendo que algo estaban celebrando.

— mira-san me sirves un jugo- dijo juvia acercándose en la barra

— oye mira que están celebrando o porque están callados todos- dijo natsu acercándose a la barra donde estaba mira jane

Juvia voltea y ve que gray junto con Lucy estaban en una mesa agachados, cuando lo ve se emociona y se acerca toda acelerada gritando — ¡gray-sama juvia lo ha extrañado mucho!

Todos se la quedan viendo a juvia, con pena gajeel que estaba ahí solo se queda observando como reacciona juvia.

Cuando Lucy se para se va donde esta lissana

Gray se para y se lleva a juvia afuera mientras natsu le pregunta de nuevo a mira jane lo que está pasando.

— bueno... veras, estaban celebrando una nueva pareja que se formó apenas

— pareja quien- dijo natsu mientras tomaba su bebida

— amm... es ... gray y Lucy

— quee?- dijo natsu volteando a ver por dónde estaba Lucy

Cuando la puerta se abre y entra gray, natsu al ver a gray se dirige donde esta cuando alguien le toma la mano, era Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos lo veía

— natsu... hablemos- lucy tomo las manos de natsu y lo llevo afuera

— ¿dime que está pasando luce?- dijo natsu algo molesto

— soy novia de gray... ¡me he enamorado de gray!

— ¿y yo que…?- dijo natsu nervioso

— natsu, nunca hubo un nosotros… solo somos amigos- lucy le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta para entrar al gremio

Natsu se quedó paralizado cuando sintió gotas vio al cielo y empezó a llover en su mente estaba una maga que podía causar la lluvia y era juvia.

Juvia se iba al bosque llorando recordando lo que le dijo gray, se sentó en un árbol y empezó a llorar como loca, cuando sintió una mano que le agarraba la cabeza voltio, y vio que era natsu que la abraza pasaron horas hasta que juvia se quedó dormida en sus brazos, natsu se la llevo a su casa ya era noche cuando llegaron, happy no estaba por quedarse con charle, acostó a juvia en la cama.

Juvia despertó empezando a llorar cuando natsu se acuesta con ella la abraza

— natsu-san ¿porque nos hicieron esto?

— no se, su respuesta de ella fue solo eras un amigo...

— a juvia también le dijeron eso

— ¡juvia para de llorar que no merecen nuestras lagrimas!

— ¿juvia no lo superara…?

— ¡lo harás!

Los dos se quedaron viendo muy cerca cuando natsu la beso en los labios despacio, juvia solo se quedó paralizada

— natsu-san

— juvia ayúdame siento que me deshago por dentro

Juvia lo besa despacio, — juvia necesita también olvidar. Ambos magos empezaron a acariciarse poco a poco cosa después ya no tenían nada cuando juvia hace un comentario

— juvia le quería entregar su virginidad a gray-sama

— no soy gray-sama pero gracias…

Al día siguiente los dos se levantaron temprano desayunaron y se fueron al gremio

Al entrar vieron que gray y Lucy se besaban cosa que juvia no pudo pero natsu le dio ánimos

Juvia y natsu se sentaron dónde estaba gajeel, cosa que gajeel le pregunto a los dos si ya están bien, los dos respondieron que sí.

Había pasado una semana, después un mes desde que juvia y natsu seguían juntos pero no como novios sino como amantes de noche.

Un día en el gremio gray enfrente de todos le pidió matrimonio a lucy todos estaban alegres excepto una maga

—¿juvia estas bien?- dijo lisana

Juvia corrió al baño y ahí le salieron sus lágrimas. Cuando decidió algo se levantó camino directo donde está el maestro makarov

Natsu en la noche llego pero no encontró a juvia en la casa, todo estaba limpio agarro y se acostó al día siguiente encontró un papel pegado en su frente que decía

**NATSU**

**Te escribo porque no quería despedirme de ti en persona**

**Todo lo que paso entre nosotros fue hermoso**

**A pesar que nos conocimos más en la misión que hicimos juntos...**

**Sabes, me marcho porque yo no puedo superar lo del compromiso de gray**

**Me duele mucho y hace que empiece a odiarlo**

**Pero juvia no quiere odiar así que solo se marcha**

**Natsu-sama ha sido un placer estar y compartir contigo**

**Tienes que seguir adelante que yo también lo haré.**

**No trates de buscarme, que hasta estas horas ya estaré lejos**

* * *

><p>Natsu al leer esto se viste rápido para ir al gremio, cuando llega ve que el maestro estaba hablando<p>

— juvia seguirá en nuestros corazones ella seguirá siendo parte de fairy tail

Había pasado 5 años desde que juvia se fue algunos ya se habían casado otros estaban como pareja

Natsu y lisana se habían casado y tenían un niño de 3 años, gajeel y levy estaban casados pero no tenían hijos ya que levy no podía cosa que la deprimía pero gajeel siempre le levantaba el ánimo

Gray y Lucy se habían separado ya que a los tres años no funciono

Mira con laxus eran novios

Erza con jerall también se habían casado y tenía un niña de 2 años

Elfman y evergreen tenía una niña de tres

Natsu que estaba en el parque viendo como su pequeño jugaba con una pelota cuando reconoce un aroma muy familiar, empieza a oler de donde viene ese aroma cuando se da cuenta que una mujer que llevaba un sombrero blanco que le cubría la cara con un vestido corto color blanco de straples que lucía su escote y una botas color azul que iba caminando por las calles con unas maletas y adelante iba una niña

La nena ve el parque y se dirige para ir a jugar la madre solo la sigue cuando se sienta en una banca donde esta natsu.

Natsu al ver que la mujer se sentó a lado de ella tratando de recordar el aroma, se para se pone enfrente de ella y se agacha. La mujer que estaba viendo abajo apenada cuando alguien se agacha y la besa ella se queda paralizada y reconoce ese beso se separan por falta de aire

Alza la mirada — ¿natsu-sama?–

— sabía que eras tú- dijo sonriendo

* * *

><p><strong>LO SÉ ES ALGO RARO PERO SE ME VINO EN LA MENTE Y EMPECE A ESCRIBIR...<strong>

**ESPERO REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste**

**-los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a hiro mashima**

* * *

><p>Natsu al encontrar a juvia en el parque le iba a decir algo cuando escucha una voz<p>

— papa, papa ven que no puedo bajar- dijo el hijo de natsu que estaba arriba de un árbol

Juvia al ver eso solo le dio una sonrisa, natsu al ver eso se acercó donde estaba su hijo lo bajo.

— es tu hijo- dijo juvia viendo que natsu abrazaba a su niño con alegría — ¿como se llama?

— ah ... él es mi hijo se llama ángel

— ángel- juvia viendo a natsu —es lindo

— ¿y tu vi una niña contigo quien era o es?

— ella es mi hija- dijo juvia sonriendo

— ¿es tu hija y su papa?- dijo natsu sorprendido

— el murió- juvia lo dijo muy seco

— lo siento juvia, no sabía…

— no se preocupe natsu-sama, juvia lo supero

— y ahora... ¿dónde vas?

— juvia quiere ir al gremio a ver al maestro, para decirle que he regresado y empezar a trabajar

— ¡cierto! ¿nadie te ha visto, verdad?

— no nadie solo usted natsu-sama

— ve al gremio yo me quedo a cuidar a tu hija ya que está feliz jugando con los demás niños

— oh harías eso por juvia- juvia viendo asombrada a natsu

— si es lo menos que puedo ser por una amiga

Juvia se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a natsu, ella camino donde está su hija y le dice algo en el oído, la niña pone atención cuando ve a natsu, natsu al ver como trataba juvia a su hija le dio nostalgia. Y en su mente vino cuando ella y él tenían relaciones.

La hija de elfman estaba jugando con la hija de erza todos estaban presentes al igual que gray y Lucy que estaban platicando en diferentes mesas, Lucy con Levy, gajeel y Lily. Gray con elfman y fred que estaban hablando de una misión cuando ven que la puerta se abre, vieron a una mujer entrar, todos tenían la mirada en ella, gajeel al verla se paró y fue corriendo a ella

— ¿juvia que haces aquí?- lo dijo sorprendido y a la vez alegre

— oh gajeel-kun me alegra también de verte- juvia lo dijo en forma sarcástica, cosa que todos lo notaron

— mira-san se encuentra el maestro- lo dijo todo seria

— si juvia está en la oficina- dijo mira viendo juvia toda cambiada

Juvia le dio una sonrisa y se dispuso a subir. Ya todos en el gremio estaban impactados los nuevos no sabían quién era y los antiguos empezaron hablar de cómo había cambiado y lo diferente que estaba.

Bajo el maestro con juvia a informarles que juvia reanudaría su deber como maga de fairy tail y que le dieran la bienvenida. A lo que todos estaban felices.

Las mujeres llevaron a juvia a una mesa cosa que la mayoría del gremio estaba alrededor

— juvia y ¿donde has estado?- dijo Levy

— ¿que ha sido de ti?- dijo Lucy

— ¿ya estas casada?- dijo cana

— ¿tienes hijos?- dijo mira jane

Juvia suspiro y dijo

— estuve viajando en varios pueblos, este tiempo me ha importado solo alguien- todos se lo quedaron viendo más gray — si estuve casada- todos la vieron con asombro — pero el murió- lo dijo triste

Juvia iba la hablar cuando mira la abraza y la calla, juvia solo se puso roja

Juvia al ver que hacía falta alguien dijo

— ¿lissana está en una misión?- mirando a mira jane

Todos se quedan callados cuando mira y elfman dicen

—lissana murió hace 3 años

Juvia al escuchar esto se puso triste y abrazo a mira jane junto elfman

— lo siento juvia no quiso ponerlos tristes

— descuida juvia además lissana dejo alguien con nosotros- dijo mira

— ¿alguien?- dijo juvia sorprendida

—si- dijo elfman –eso es de hombres-

—¿que es o de que se trata?- dijo juvia confundida

—nos dejó un sobrino hermoso- dijo mira alegremente

— ¿sobrino…?-recordando que el hijo de natsu tenía el pelo blanco

—si lissana se casó con natsu y tuvieron un hijo

Juvia al escuchar esto se sorprendió y se puso pensativa

En ese momento llega natsu con ángel y la niña de loxar

Todos se quedaron viendo a natsu que traia de la mano a su hijo y de la otra una niña

— ¡hey natsu! ¿trajiste otro niño que no es tuyo?- dijo gajeel

— parece que no reconoce a su propio hijo-dijo gray

— cállate princesa de hielo-dijo natsu

— ¡cállense ustedes dos!- dijo erza

— ¡si sr!-dijeron en unísono

La niña se esconde detrás de natsu, todos miraban a la niña llevaba un vestido naranja con zapatitos color rosa, su pelo era rosado el cabello lo tenía con dos coletas con listones naranjas, tenía los ojos azules.

La niña al ver a su mama — ¡mami! ¿tengo miedo?- acercándose a juvia

Todos -¿mami?-

Juvia la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla

— disculpa ella es mi hija se llama sakura- todos la miraban sorprendidos

— ¿pensé que no tenías hijos?- dijo erza

— si ella es lo más importante para mí- dijo juvia

En pocos minutos el gremio estaba festejando no faltaban las peleas, juvia estaba con las mujeres hablando de los cambios que había pasado quienes estaban juntos o casados, cuando se entera que gray y Lucy estaban separados hace años, ella solo le da una risa pero no le tomo importancia.

Gray un momento se dedicó a verla pero juvia nunca lo voltio a ver, cosa que él se sintió raro.

Ya era de noche cuando vio que sakura tenía sueño cosa que ella se despidió y decidió irse a una posada ya que apenas había llegado.

En la posada estaba acostando a sakura la dejo un momento, se dirigió a la ventana

Y se dijo asi misma

— sakura el está libre de nuevo…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

..

**de quien hablara juvia... **

**espero reviews o sugeriencias...**


	3. Chapter 3

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son hiro mashima**

**espero que les guste ya que es el ante penúltimo capitulo.**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, juvia se dirijo al gremio para empezar hacer misiones, en el camino se encontró con Lyon vastia, que al verla se volvió a enamorar de ella.<p>

— Lyon-sama ¿que hace por acá… (Juvia toda sorprendida)?

— ¡oh juvia! escuche que habías regresado y decidí venir a verte, pero te ves más hermosa que hace años, veo que es cierto lo de que ya eres mama (viendo a juvia, después se agacha para ver a sakura)

— ella es mi niña se llama sakura

— es igual de hermosa, como la madre.

— Lyon-sama no sea tan formal

— no es eso, quieres que te acompañe- los dos caminaban hacia el gremio tomando una mano de sakura, a los ojos de los demás, se veían como una familia.

Llegaron al gremio todos se quedaron viéndolos con cara de que hermosa pareja. Gray y natsu al verlos sintieron celos, Lucy que estaba con natsu y ángel, les hablo para que se sentaron con ellos.

Todos estaban reunidos, hasta erza con su hija.

— juvia ¿te gusta Lyon? (dijo erza sin rodeos)

Juvia se puso roja, pero contesto la pregunta de su amiga

— juvia no negara, que Lyon-sama se ha hecho más apuesto y varonil, aparte de ser más maduro…- cuando fue interrumpida por happy

— ¡se guussstan!

Los dos se quedaron viendo apenados y sonrojados, gray al verlos se molestó, natsu al escuchar a su amiga, siente algo en el pecho.

Juvia va a ver la tabla de misiones para ver cuál tomaba.

En la mesa había un silencio incomodo, ya que natsu y gray se quedaban viendo a Lyon, Lucy trato de romper el silencio junto con erza.

— ¿natsu llevemos a ángel al parque?

— en un momento… (Viendo a juvia que se acercaba)

Juvia llego un poco deprimida, al ver que todas las misiones pagaban una miseria.

Todos vieron como llego juvia abrazando a su hija, cosa que los hombre la vieron perfecta.

— juvia que tienes?, no te gusto ninguna misión?- dijo erza

— no, no hay ninguna que me de él dinero que necesito- dijo juvia

— cuanto necesitas- dijo Lyon

— unos 60000 para alquilar una casa- dijo juvia con alegría

— ¿quieres que te los preste?... y cuando hagas las misiones me los vas dando- dijo Lyon

Natsu y gray se lo quedaron viendo con coraje.

— Lyon-sama es un gesto lindo, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Los chicos se la quedaron viendo uno triste y los otros alegres, cuando erza hablo

— juvia piénsalo él no te está pidiendo nada, solo te está ofreciendo su ayuda como amigo- dijo erza mientras los otros dos se la quedaron viendo con coraje a lo que erza había dicho.

— ¡tienes razón erza!, juvia acepta te los devolveré cuando empiece con las misiones-. Dijo juvia alegre, los dos se levantaron y se llevaron a sakura de la mano, iban a ver la casa, aparte de ir a traer el dinero.

— hacen una hermosa pareja espero que esta vez sí terminen juntos- dijo erza mientras abrazaba a su niña, que por cierto se llamaba tessa tenía el cabello de erza y los ojos cafés de jellal.

Los dos la miraron enojados, natsu se llevó a ángel al parque junto con Lucy, gray se quedó bebiendo en la barra.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana juvia ya tenía la casa que quería y veía seguido a Lyon. Gray iba a misiones luego regresaba ya que cuando Lyon no estaba el aprovechaba para hablar con juvia, natsu siempre estaba con Lucy y ángel.<p>

Era tarde y el gremio estaba armonioso, unos peleando, otros charlando o bebiendo, cuando juvia sale a tomar aire, dejo a sakura con Levy que estaba feliz enseñándole letras. Natsu siguió a juvia hasta el parque.

— ¿juvia que sientes por Lyon?- lo dijo sin rodeos.

— natsu-sama- (lo dijo toda roja por la pregunta de natsu) – juvia se siente feliz, cuando esta con Lyon, pero estoy más feliz cuando estoy con otra persona. Concluyo.

— ¿esa persona es gray?- dijo natsu viendo la cara de juvia.

—¡no!, gray-sama es un amigo, nada más.

— ¿piensas enamorarte de nuevo?

Juvia se quedó roja ante la pregunta de su amigo, pero contesto

— natsu-sama juvia sigue enamorada del padre de sakura.

Natsu al escuchar eso se quedó tranquilo.

— natsu-sama ¿usted también va a regresar con Lucy?, juvia ha visto que ustedes siempre están juntos.

— todos me dicen lo mismo, (suspirando) pero yo sigo enamorado de mi primer relación.

Juvia se lo quedo viendo, y le regalo una sonrisa, cuando le dijo… —¿sigues enamorado de lissana, natsu-sama?

Natsu le regalo una sonrisa ya que juvia no entendió lo que natsu le quiso decir.

* * *

><p>En el gremio Levy estaba feliz ya que sakura, había empezado a descifrar escritura antigua, cosa que erza, Lucy, gajeel y gray estaban a un lado. Gajeel le pregunto a sakura<p>

—¿Qué clase de magia tienes?

La niña lo miro — no se tío, mi mama, siempre me dice que no me quite el brazalete anti magia- dijo la niña mientras seguía escribiendo.

— ¿pero sabes que magia tenia tu papa?

La niña de nuevo alzo la mirada, - no nunca lo conocí- lo dijo con tristeza

— pero sabes ¿cómo se llama?

La niña lo volvió a mirar y dijo — no, no se su nombre mamá nunca me lo dice- poniéndose triste. Todos se quedaron viendo a gajeel por constantes preguntas.

—¿Cuántos años tienes mocosa?

La niña le estaban saliendo lágrimas de los ojos, cuando dice — voy a cumplir cinco en una semana-

Gajeel no era tonto sabía que juvia había mentido, así que salió para ir a buscarla. Camino vio que juvia estaba en el parque con natsu, llego y fue directo con juvia.

— ¿Quién es el padre de sakura?

Juvia al ver y escuchar lo que decía gajeel se puso nerviosa.

— gajeel-kun…

Natsu se quedó paralizado al ver como gajeel cuestionaba a juvia.

— dime, ¿quién es? O ¿porque, sakura dice que no lo conoció?-. Gajeel sujetando los hombros de juvia.

— vamos te lo explicare en otro lugar-. Dejaron a natsu solo en el parque.

* * *

><p>Natsu llego al gremio, vio que solo estaba Levy con la hija de juvia, se la quedo viendo, después vio que Lucy estaba con erza jugando con los niños.<p>

En el bosque no había nadie o eso pensaba, juvia empezó a hablar

— ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?- viendo a gajeel

— lo que te dije hace rato… ¿Quién es el padre de sakura? Y ¿porque ella no conoce a su padre?

Juvia se puso nerviosa e inhaló y exhalo para decir lo que venía.

— el padre de sakura es….

* * *

><p>Había llegado juvia con gajeel al gremio, natsu se los quedo viendo, pero no dijo nada. Después llego gray todo distraído, cuando se acercó a juvia y le jalo de la mano, sacándola del gremio.<p>

A un lado del lago gray fue directo,

— juvia ¡me estoy enamorando de ti…!

Juvia al escuchar eso, se puso roja como tomate, había esperado casi 5 años para escuchar eso, tomo aire y después dijo de una manera fría

— lo siento gray pero mi corazón ya no te pertenece… le pertenece al papa de sakura.

Gray al escuchar eso le salió una sonrisa — ya veo, pero antes déjame pedirte una última cosa- juvia se quedó extraña, pero dijo — ¿qué es lo que quieres? -Después de decir eso gray la tomo y dijo — esto-. Gray la beso con delicadeza, sintió lo labios de juvia, que eran cálidos, dulces, y emitían ganas de seguirla besando. Juvia le correspondió el beso, ya que era lo que pidió, era lo último que podía hacer, ya que al fin cerraría un ciclo, y empezaría otro.

A lo lejos alguien estaba observándolos cuando se dijo así mismo. —_mentirosa…_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

**_espero que le haya gustado... _**


	4. Chapter 4

-**los personajes no me pertenecen son de hiro mashima.**

**penultimo capitulo**

* * *

><p>—…mentirosa…<p>

Pasaron dos días y natsu no hablaba con juvia, gray solo los observaba, gajeel y levy siempre estaba con sakura, ya la trataban como una hija.

Lucy seguía haciendo su lucha con natsu. Y lyon ya no iba al gremio ya que juvia le dijo que no podrá corresponder sus sentimientos.

Ese día las cosas cambiaron ya que juvia decidió ir a una misión sola, era de ir a atrapar unos ladrones que les robaban a las personas, que pasaban por ahí.

Juvia se despidió de sakura, pero ella se sentía nerviosa, así que le dijo a gajeel que la cuidara, por si algo le pasaba. Natsu había ido con Lucy y su hijo al parque.

Lucy le decía a natsu, lo que ella sentía por él, natsu solo recordó lo que vio hace unos días, y beso a Lucy.

En ese momento pasaba juvia, que se quedó en shock al ver la escena, respiro y siguió caminando. En su mente iba pensando — _**por qué me siento triste, si él es libre de rehacer su vida con quiera, pero porque me dijo que seguía amando a lissana-**_

Había llegado a la aldea atrapo a los ladrones fue por su recompensa, en el camino vio un rio, a lo que alegre se acercó, se quitó la ropa, se puso a nadar, cuando sintió que alguien la veía.

Era una anciana que estaba viéndola a un lado de sus cosas, juvia sale del agua, empieza a cambiarse, la anciana la sigue viendo cuando dice:

— veo que tienes algo que es mío…

Juvia al escuchar eso la mira y de manera amable le dice.

— ¿algo suyo? (confusa)

— si algo mío- después de decir esto le sopla polvos mágicos, en ese momento solo vio que la anciana se acercaba a ella.

Ya era de noche y juvia no llegaba, sakura ya estaba cansada y quería ver a su mamá. Mira jane trataba que sakura dejara de preguntar por su mamá, Levy se la llevo a su casa para que se durmiera y dejara pensar en su mamá.

Solo estaban el equipo de natsu (erza, Lucy, happy, gray), gajeel, mira, y el maestro. El maestro hablo les dijo a todos que no se preocuparan que juvia estará bien ya que en varias misiones, siempre suelen tardarse a pesar que es fácil. Todos se fueron a sus casas.

En la mañana juvia aún no había llegado a sí que gajeel se fue a buscarla, llego a la aldea y todos le habían dicho que ella termino ayer, en el camino vio un rio que en la orilla había una mochila, él se dio cuenta que era de juvia, le llamo más la atención ver un frasco, de color verde y desprendía un olor desagradable.

Todos estaban pendientes si juvia regresaba, cuando el maestro llego, tenía la cara de preocupación, había ido a una reunión, donde había varios magos desaparecidos, y si los encontraban estaban sin corazón, o sin poder y no recordaban nada. El maestro reunió a todos y les informo todo lo que le dijeron. Natsu y gray al escuchar eso, se volvieron locos y querían salir en ese momento a ir a buscar a juvia. Cuando llega gajeel, todos lo miraban, gajeel sabía que era malas noticias.

-gajeel que es lo que traes?- dijo mira

— es de juvia lo encontré cerca del rio.

Natsu y Wendy perciben el extraño olor y ven a gajeel.

-— gajeel-san ese olor que es? Dijo wendy

— no sé, lo encontré cerca de la mochila- enseñándolo al maestro.

El maestro se lo da a mira para que lo revise, al poco tiempo encuentra lo que es.

— son polvos mágicos para paralizar a los magos.

Todos al escuchar eso se alarmaron.

El maestro hizo equipos de dos, para que vayan a buscar a juvia.

Erza con Wendy, gajeel con Lucy, natsu con gray, laxus y fredd, elfman con bickslow.

Ya todos se disponían a partir cuando los magos de lamia scale, y los de pegasus llegaban ya que queria ayuda para encontrar a los magos suyo que tambien desaparecieron. Pegasus informo que todos los magos que desaparecían un día antes de luna llena, y aparecían después de dos días, revisaron un mapa donde aparecían los cuerpos, le dieron una localización donde deberían estar ya que ese día era luna llena.

Todos se unieron en busca de juvia, cuando llegaron era un bosque enorme, así que todos decidieron separarse, el que los encontrara primero diera la señal.

Natsu y gray iban a toda prisa viendo a los alrededores, pero no encontraron nada, cuando natsu escucha a gray decir —¡juvia!-

— veo que esta vez sí correspondes los sentimientos de juvia- lo dijo molesto.

—¿Qué? De que hablas?- dijo gray molesto.

— ¿Qué los vi besándose?

— a eso, eso no tiene importancia ahora, lo importante es seguir…- cuando natsu le dice – ¡claro que importa, ella me dijo que no sentía nada por ti!- lo dijo gritando

—¡idiota! Eso ya lo sé, ella me rechazo…

Natsu al escuchar se quedó en shock… — que dices?

— ¡lo que escuchaste!, ella me rechazo, me dijo que amaba al papa, de sakura… lo dijo serio

— es enserio… un poco emocionado.

— si- viendo a natsu

Natsu se sentía feliz así que decidió seguir adelante, gray solo se rio, y se dijo así mismo — maldito si supieras lo que yo sé de ella.

Ya era tarde y nadie encontraba rastros de ella. Cuando empezaron a salir varias sombras, y animales raros y fuertes.

Todos empezaron a pelear, cuando salen varios sujetos diciendo

— ¿Qué es lo que buscan?... este es un lugar sagrado, no tiene que intervenir en un ritual.

Todos en diferentes lugares se quedan sorprendidos por lo último que dijo el sujeto.

Natsu y gray que seguían peleando con los animales, se pusieron serios, y le preguntaron al mismo tiempo

—¿Cuál ritual? ¿De qué hablas?

El sujeto solo se rio y les respondió —no saben que cada 100 años se elige la nueva guardiana del bosque.

— ¿bosque?- dijeron en unísono

—si bosque, este bosque es nuestro hogar, nuestro mundo, pero cada 100 años la guardiana elige su sucesora, y creo que es la persona que están buscando.

— ¿Dónde está?- dijo natsu serio. – ¿también le quitaran el corazón?

— jejeje no, a los otros les paso, porque la guardiana tenía que empezar a juntar, los ingredientes para este día.

— ¿Dónde está cabrón?- grito natsu

— tranquilo, solo les diré algo muy divertido, cuando sean a las a doce de la noche y la luna este en su punto, y le sea clavada la daga con los poderes de los demás magos, ella será la nueva guardiana.

El sujeto desapareció. Las sombras empezaron a atacarlos junto con los animales. Ya se acercaba el tiempo aproximado, y nadie encontraba nada, cuando empezó a temblar, en medio del bosque salió un enorme altar de sacrificios resplandeciente, de color blanco y azul.

Todos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el resplandor.

Ya cerca vieron que hasta la cima estaba juvia, vestida de blanco, se veía como una diosa, más que una diosa se veía pura. Natsu corrió hasta donde ella, pero ella estaba amarrada y inconsciente,

Se acercaba la hora y de repente los árboles se empezaron a mover y formaron un círculo, cosa que asombro a todos, no los dejaban pasar.

— ¡natsu!- grito la pelirroja tenemos que apresurarnos o será demasiado tarde- lo dijo mientras peleaba con las sombras.

Lograron derribar a diez árboles para entrar

Al ver que juvia seguía inconsciente. Cuando vieron un enorme espejo salir, alumbraba la luna después cambio de ángulo, y la luz de la luna se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de juvia que yacía tendido en el altar. Todos se movieron rápido y lanzaron sus poderes hacia el altar, pero no hubo resultado…

— hay que destrozar ese espejo- grito gajeel.

Todos apuntaron hacia el espejo pero el espejo absorbió los ataques.

Cuando vieron el sujeto de hace rato.

— vaya, vaya sí que están desesperados…- lo dijo en tono burlón.

— ¡cállate!- grito natsu

Al poco momento salieron varios clones del sujeto, y empezaron a atacarlos.

Cuando vieron que el cuerpo de juvia resplandecía una luz. El sujeto, se rio y hablo.

— vaya ya está listo, todo parece que ya es hora.

— ¿hora?- dijeron todos y vieron que la luna se hacía roja.

— ¡juvia!- grito natsu.

Cuando la luna se tornó roja por completo, apareció una anciana.

Todos vieron a la anciana, y la mayoría de las sombras hacia una reverencia, junto con los clones del sujeto, y los arboles dejaban de pelear.

Los chicos vieron a la anciana y no se podían mover, como si estuvieran paralizados.

La anciana la miro y le dijo unas palabras…

— discúlpame pequeña pero a ti te eligieron, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer…- después de decir eso saco una daga de cristal adornada con cuatro piedras hermosas de color rojo, azul, verde y amarillo. Lo sujeto y se lo enterró al corazón de juvia.

Juvia al sentir un dolor despierta y grita de manera aterradora.

Todos al ver lo que está pasando y que juvia gritaba y lloraba de dolor querían hacer algo pero no podían moverse.

La anciana empieza a gritar en voz alta.

— _**querido bosque aquí tienen a su nueva guardiana y reina…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**-los personajes no me pertenecen... son de hiro masshima**

**-espero que les guste, se que me van a odiar... ****:-(**

.

.

**PRIMERA PARTE...**

* * *

><p>Al escuchar lo que decía la anciana todos quedaron estupefactos, nadie dijo nada solo observaban, ya que seguían paralizados. Natsu trato de moverse pero era inútil, su cuerpo no respondía, solo escuchaba la voz de juvia, gritando, gimiendo de dolor, veía como esas lágrimas salían de su hermoso rostro angelical.<p>

—¡juviaaa!- grito desesperado.

Todos estaban igual que él, no podían y se sentían impotentes ante el acto.

Cuando vieron, que el rojo de la luna se desvanecía, junto con el color de la daga que se tornaba roja.

Natsu como pudo, sintió que podía moverse se lanzó, de inmediato donde estaba juvia, empujo a la anciana que estaba a lado. Logro quitarle la daga pero vio que juvia dejo de gritar, todo quedo en silencio. natsu la abrazo desesperada-mente, tocando su cara, sintió que su pulso era demasiado débil.

Los demás ya podían moverse, se acercaron de manera rápida. Erza sujeto a la anciana para sacarle información. —Dinos ¿Qué fue lo que hizo y por qué juvia ya no grita?- lo dijo la pelirroja.

—el ritual ya está hecho… ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer…- lo dijo con una melancolía.

Natsu seguía abrazando a juvia cuando Wendy se acercó para curarla, era todo inútil, Wendy lo sabía su signo vital se desvanecía poco a poco.

Cuando Wendy sintió y vio que juvia dejo de respirar y su pulso ya no estaba, empezaron a caer lágrimas y grito… —¡juvia!, ¡juvia! no, no te vayas, juvia por favor no, por favor no, despierta- lo decía la pequeña, tratando de reanimarla, pero todo era inútil. Natsu al escuchar lo que decía la pequeña dragon slayer, abrazo a juvia y las lágrimas no pudieron evitarse de manera más obvia empezó a decir — juvia no, no te puedes dejarme de nuevo, juvia no me lo hagas de nuevo, no tu no, juvia yo te… yo te amo- después de decir eso, soltó en llanto, gajeel no se quedó atrás, lloraba en silencio, el todavía no lo creía. Todos se sentían mal, por no llegar a tiempo pero los más perjudicados era natsu, gray, lyon, gajeel y la pequeña Wendy, que vio morir a su compañera y no pudo hacer nada. Erza abrazo a Wendy, tratando de calmarla ya que se maldecía por no poder ayudar y salvar a juvia.

Gray, gajeel y lyon solo quedaron viendo el cuerpo moribundo de juvia que estaban en los brazos de natsu. Cuando vieron que el cuerpo de juvia empezaba a convertirse en agua, a natsu se le desgarraba el alma al ver tal escena, ahora que juvia estaba muerta no podía ni tan siquiera poder enterrarla.

Todos vieron como el cuerpo de juvia se desparecía en el suelo, solo quedaba resignación, blue pegasus, fue a darle la noticia a fairy tail. Todos tenían que regresar, a sus gremios pero solo quedaron los magos de fairy tail, junto con lyon.

* * *

><p>En el gremio todos estaban con el nerviosismo, ya que era la madrugada. Cuando las puerta se abren era ichiya que entraba con sus alumnos, con cara de tristeza, melancolía y dolor.<p>

Todos al ver sus caras de blue pegasus sabían que eran malas noticias, el maestro los vio y con la mirada firme hablo.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

— lo siento, no pudimos hacer nada… ella…-. ichiya no podía decir lo demás, cuando el gremio rápido lo capto, levy fue la primera en llorar acompañada de lucy.

Cana en ese instante saca sus cartas, y los revisa, y en efecto era lo que todos pensaban… se acercó hacia el maestro y lo que dijo era comprobar que si era cierto. — Lo siento maestro pero juvia está muerta… murió hace media hora- lo dijo mientras lloraba, todos sintieron como se les caía un balde de agua fría en sus cuerpos, cuando vieron al maestro que le salían unas lágrimas.

Makarov hablo en voz fuerte para que todos escucharan.

— ¡hijos míos! Hoy una de sus hermanas se fue… así que tenemos que ir a hacerle la última fiesta, todos iremos al bosque- lo dijo el maestro con una tristeza. Ichiya mando a sus alumnos a que avisaran a los demás gremios y que se presentaran al bosque, donde sería la última fiesta de juvia.

* * *

><p>Todo el gremio ya estaba llegando, cuando vieron que ahí seguían los demás, natsu con la mirada perdida en el suelo, los demás alrededor de natsu, todos sabían que el cuerpo de juvia se convirtió en agua y se desvaneció en el suelo.<p>

Ya estaban todos presentes, empezaban las palabras del maestro enfrente de los demás gremios, algunos iban vestidos de negro y solo los de fairy tail, tenían ropa de costumbre. La hija de loxar estaba presente, sin saber a qué se debía que estuviera ahí, lucy estaba con ángel, ya que natsu no regresaba en sí, solo seguía sentado viendo el suelo.

El maestro pidió atención a todos diría unas palabras.

— ¡gracias a todos los que vinieron! Hoy una hija se me fue, no pudimos hacer nada, supongo que el destino ya estaba decidido, pero solo recuerdo de aquella hija mía, cuando llego su intensidad de amar, su espíritu de lucha, ella daría la vida por sus hermanos, pero hoy, ella se nos fue, pero quiero que sepa que fairy tail siempre la recordara y nunca la olvidara- termino de decir eso y alzo la mano para hacer la señal de **fairy tail**.

Todos los del gremio empezaron a hacer la señal, cuando el cielo se tiño de gris y empezó a llover de manera intensa. Todos al ver la lluvia alzaron la mirada, viendo el cielo y pensaron.

— _**es juvia quien está triste, o está llorando desde allá arriba…-**_


	6. Chapter 6

**los personajes son de hiro mashima.**

**espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>cuando murio juvia sakura iba a cumplir 5, mi mente era que terminara en que todos festejaban el cumpleaños de sakura, ah y angel apenas iba a cumplir 4 en 15 dias.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>FINAL...<strong>

Todos veían como la lluvia caía, golpeaba sus cuerpos, esta lluvia se sentía pesada. Ya estaba amaneciendo, algunos de gremios se retiraban, solo _fairy tail_ estaba ahí debajo de incesante lluvia. La hija de loxar despertó, vio que la lluvia seguía, y no había visto a su mama, pero no había preguntado cuando se animó a preguntarle al abuelo.

— abuelo, disculpe y mi mama? ¿Dónde está?- lo dijo con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

Todos se quedaron perplejos y deprimentes, al ver que la pequeña sakura, preguntaba por su mamá, como le dirían que su madre está muerta… o como reaccionaria.

El maestro con una sonrisa, le respondió.

— pequeña, tu mama fue hacer una misión, se tardara en volver, pero no te preocupes que ella te estará cuidando donde quiere que estes, al igual que nosotros te cuidaremos a ti- lo decía mientras le salían unas lágrimas.

Sakura al escuchar eso se puso a llorar y gritando —quiero a mi mama, quiero ver a mi mamita-.

Natsu al escuchar lo que decía el maestro y al escuchar a sakura, se puso a llorar, la intensidad de la lluvia aumentaba.

Gray y gajeel se acercaron a donde estaba natsu, gray le puso una mano en el hombro le hablo de una manera seria pero fuerte.

— natsu tienes que recuperarte, ella hubiera querido que siguieras adelante-

— sí natsu, piensa como se sentiría juvia si te estuviera viendo así-. Dijo gajeel viendo a natsu

— no me importa, ella no está, así que aléjense quiero estar solo- dijo el peli rosa deprimido, sin ver a los que le hablaban.

Gajeel al escuchar eso le dio un puñetazo, que natsu cayó al suelo. Todos se quedaron viendo la escena, vieron que gajeel estaba muy alterado.

Gajeel se acercó al peli rosa, y le grito.

— ¡que idiotez estas diciendo! Ella esta acá, ella dejo alguien quien tú tienes que responsabilizarte, si no quien lo hará?-. gajeel lo sostenía de su playera viéndolo.

—¡ella no esta, se fue! ¿Qué no vez?- grito natsu.

— ella dejo a una niña, y tú tienes que hacerte responsable por ella-

— yo porque, si no es nada mío…- después de decir eso gray lo golpeo.

—¡idiota! No vuelvas a decir eso enfrente de ella, esa niña ¡es tu hija!- grito gray, a lo que todos voltearon a ver a sakura.

—juvia se lo dijo a gajeel cuando regreso- dijo gray mientras se acercaba a sakura.

La lluvia empezó a cesar, era una pequeña llovizna.

Gray llevo a sakura donde esta natsu y le quito el brazalete de anti magia.

Todos se quedaron asombrados cuando vieron que la pequeña sakura sacaba fuego de su boca.

—lo vez, por eso juvia no dejaba que se quitara el brazalete- dijo gajeel

Natsu al ver a sakura, se dio cuenta de su error, y recordó todo lo que juvia le dijo en el parque, y cuando gray le menciono que juvia lo rechazo por que amaba el papa de sakura. No pudo contener sus lágrimas de felicidad, se puso a llorar abrazando a sakura mientras le decía unas palabras.

— sakura, ya no estarás sola, desde hoy tendrás a un papa, deja de llorar que tu papa te cuidara-.

Al decir esto como arte de magia la llovizna se detuvo y alumbraron los rayos del sol a todos que estaban presentes.

* * *

><p>Había pasado dos año sakura, ya tenía 7 y ángel 5 años*<p>

Natsu cada que iba a una misión, pasaba por donde lluvia desapareció, le habían hecho una tumba.

Gray se dedicó a cuidar a sakura, se volvieron los tíos oficiales junto con gajeel y lyon.

Lucy entendió, que natsu no la iba a amar y que solo la quería como una amiga.

Gajeel y levy amaban a sakura y cuando natsu se los permitía se quedaban con ella bastantes días o semanas, hasta que natsu iba por ella.

Los demás del gremio cuidaban bien a los hijos de natsu, cuando iba a visitarlos. El gremio seguía como siempre, igual de alegre y entusiasmado.

Natsu regresaba de una misión, llego al gremio, vio a sus dos hijos, los abrazo y beso. Le pidió a levy y lucy que los cuidara, que él, tenía que ir a un lugar. Las dos magas ya sabían que era el aniversario de juvia.

Natsu se puso un traje de gala color blanco, llevaba unas rosas rojas, llego a la tumba cuando vio al sujeto de la otra vez.

—¡tú!- grito natsu señalando al sujeto. —¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo natsu.

—yo… solo estoy cuidando que no haya nadie alrededor- dijo el sujeto.

— ¿nadie?- se preguntó natsu –¿a qué te refieres?- dijo natsu un poco confuso.

— lo entenderás si te quedas hasta las doce- terminando de decir eso se desapareció.

Natsu quedo extraño, un poco confuso pero se quedó a esperar hasta las doce, cuando vio la luna era luna llena.

Eran las doce, y el aire empezó a recorrer por los árboles, cuando una silueta salía del bosque, esa silueta cargaba un vestido blanco, largo que llegaban a los pies, con un escote que revelaba todo la piel, tenía el cabello largo con ondas, y una pequeña alhaja que adornaba el pelo. Natsu al verlo se quedó en shock, no podía creer lo veían sus ojos, era juvia que se veía como una diosa, y esa diosa se estaba acercando, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, sentía como la respiración se iba, cuando vio que juvia estaba frente a él…

—natsu-sama…- lo dijo juvia con un tono dulce, y con un poco de melancolíco.

—j-juvia ¿eres tú?- dijo natsu sin poder creérselo.

Juvia asintió con una sonrisa.

Natsu no aguanto más y se acercó, la tomo entre sus brazos, cuando los dos se vieron, ambos se decían todo con la mirada, y sabían que es lo que deseaban, era un beso, un largo beso.

No se hizo esperar más, los dos se acercaron, temblando se besaron, ambos sintieron sus labios, sus lágrimas caían de sus rostros.

Los besos se tornaron en deseos, después en pasión.

Que causo que los dos entregaran sus cuerpos, uno al otro, en plena pasión natsu le dijo —_**te amo-. **_Juvia lo miro, natsu también la miro, a lo que juvia solo le dijo. —_**Sabes que tú eres mi alma gemela-**_


End file.
